Un nouveau détective OS
by Chouckett
Summary: La relation entre Castle et sa fille est vraiment intéressante selon moi! Alors je voulais écrire un petit OS sur ces deux personnages!


**AN : **Bonjour tout le monde... ou plutôt bonne nuit vu qu'il est 1h du matin! xD Je viens juste de m'inscrire en simultanée avec Shana1994 (je vous conseille d'aller lire ses fics, elles sont trop bien!), enfin! Ca fait juste des mois qu'on devait le faire, mais bon, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais! :D  
C'est un vieil OS mais qui peut s'insérer n'importe où dans la série, mais il faut qu'Alexis soit chez elle! Je parle du manga Détective Conan (Qui est juste trop bien d'ailleurs!), mais pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre!

Bonne lecture à tous! :D

* * *

Un nouveau détective

Une délicieuse odeur envahissait la cuisine du célèbre écrivain, auteur de la fameuse série de romans policiers ''Derrick Storm'' et de sa digne héritière contant les aventures du désormais mondialement connu détective Nikki Heat. Le repas était fin prêt. Richard Castle appela alors sa fille pour lui demander de venir à table ; sa mère étant de sortie ce soir, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'écrivain qui adorait passer des moments avec sa _fierté_.

Après plusieurs tentatives qui restèrent sans réponse, Castle décida d'aller chercher Alexis qui ne semblait manifestement pas l'avoir entendu. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il hésita un moment, peut-être dormait-elle, elle lui avait parue fatiguée lorsqu'elle était rentrée du lycée. Alors il poussa lentement la porte, ne voulant pas faire de bruit. Lorsque la porte fut entrebâillée, il remarqua quelques livres éparpillés sur le sol. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, connaissant sa fille, mais son attention fut retenue par la nature des livres... il s'agissait de mangas. Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand et découvrit Alexis en pleine lecture. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, comme toujours lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi.

« Mais quelle est cette personne qui a pris l'identité de ma fille? Je croyais que les mangas étaient ''des idioties sans aucun intérêt''. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme rousse leva les yeux et regarda son père, surprise.

« Papa, je ne t'avais pas entendu! J'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture! » dit-elle en souriant « Ce manga est vraiment très intéressant, c'est une amie qui me l'a conseillé et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir lu! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un manga puisse être aussi passionnant! »

« Et pourrait-on connaître le nom de ce fameux manga? » reprit son père.

« Bien sûr, le titre c'est Détective Conan! » répondit-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est un roman policier? » demanda Castle.

« Oui, en fait c'est assez compliqué, mais en gros c'est un jeune détective de 16 ans nommé Shinichi Kudo qui travaillait parfois avec la police pour résoudre des enquêtes, il se baladait avec son amie d'enfance, Ran Mouri, dont il est secrètement amoureux, dans un parc d'attraction quand deux hommes vêtus de noir l'obligent à boire un nouveau poison. Ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire rajeunir, il retrouve l'apparence de ses 6 ans mais garde son esprit d'adolescent. Il décide alors de traquer l'organisation dont ces hommes font partie et adopte le pseudonyme de Conan Edogawa pour cacher sa véritable identité à cette organisation mais aussi à Ran, pour la protéger. Il va ensuite aller vivre chez elle car son père, Kogoro Mouri, est une détective privé, ainsi il pourra se tenir au courant car ce dernier collabore parfois avec la police, dont font parti les officiers Wataru Takagi et Miwako Sato. Conan va donc retourner à l'école primaire pour ne pas se trahir et là-bas il va se faire de nouveaux amis : Ayumi Yoshida, Genta Kojima et Mitsuhiko Tsubuyara avec qui il va former le club des Détectives Juniors. Ensuite il y a une autre fille qui arrive dans le groupe Ai Haibara qui va s'avérer être comme Shinichi une adulte mais qui avait fait partie de l'organisation et avait dû avaler le poison pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Quelques personnes sont au courant de la véritable identité de Conan comme Ai ou Heiji Hattori un autre détective lycéen qui va devenir l'ami de Conan, il y a aussi ses parents Yusaku Kudo et... Papa tu m'écoutes? »

« C'est-à-dire que j'essaie mais tu m'as perdu avec tous ces noms japonais! » répliqua-t-il d'un air gêné.

« C'est pas grave, j'avoue que c'est un peu compliqué mais tu devrais lire, je suis sûre que ça te donnerait des idées de meurtres pour tes romans et tu pourrais te renouveler comme ça! » dit-elle tout sourire.

« Comment ça me renouveler?! Mes meurtres ne sont pas assez originaux c'est ça? » fit-il faussement vexé. « Et puis je ne vois pas ce que des mangas pourraient m'apprendre, après tout comme le dit le New York Times, je suis le ''maître du macabre''! ».

« C'est comme tu voudras Papa, mais en plus des enquêtes qui sont très enrichissantes, l'histoire est vraiment passionnante, je suis certaine que tu aimerais! » annonça-t-elle en se levant.

« On verra si j'ai le temps de lire! » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« J'oubliais que ton emploi du temps était si chargé! » le taquina Alexis.

« Allez viens _Pumpkin_, le repas va refroidir » lança Castle.

« Je te suis » dit sa fille.

Ils allèrent manger et durant le repas, l'écrivain fut convaincu par sa fille de lire les mangas, ou du moins les premiers.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Castle était dans son bureau ouvrant le volume de Détective Conan et commençant sa lecture.

Le lendemain lorsque Alexis se leva pour aller au lycée, elle trouva son père dans la même position que la veille, entouré d'une multitude de mangas. Elle s'approcha pour faire un bisou à son père quand ce dernier lui demanda « Alexis, je t'en pris dis moi si Ran et Shinichi vont finir ensemble et aussi pour Takagi et Sato, Heiji et Kazuha, Kogoro et Eri... »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu! :D

A bientôt j'espère! ^^


End file.
